


a stain that never comes off

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Neige leans down to kiss Vil’s plump red lips, groaning at the way Vil’s mouth is already ajar, open and ready for Neige, welcoming him in. Vil mumbles something against Neige's mouth, the sound muffled and unintelligible, the brunette can’t bring himself to care though, doesn’t want anything to ruin this twisted little fantasy he’s cooked up for himself.
Relationships: Neige LeBlanche/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	a stain that never comes off

**Author's Note:**

> its a rapefic. this is ur second warning if u didnt read the tags

“Cheers!” Neige sang, smiling back at his dinner guests as they clinked their glasses together. Vil returned his smile with a polite twist of his own lips, taking a careful sip of his own red wine. The duo had been invited out for dinner with the director of the pairs newest film project as a little get-to-know-each other before production began to break the ice. It didn’t matter if Neige and Vil had worked with each other for years at this point, the brunette would jump at any chance to spend time with Vil. 

So far, the conversation had mainly been between Neige and the director, Vil only speaking when directly spoken to, otherwise the blonde beauty just stayed quiet, silently picking at his food and carefully sipping on his wine, his glass still mostly full. Neige had hoped the relaxed atmosphere would’ve gotten Vil to open up more, to shake off his media persona, even just a little, to actually speak his mind for once. 

Neige was used to Vil holding him at a distance, treating him like he was untrustworthy, treating _everyone_ like they were out to get him. That didn’t stop Neige from trying, from going out of his way to talk to Vil any chance he got, taking on projects he knew Vil had already signed onto, latching onto him in the public eye so Vil had no choice but to begrudgingly take his affections. Even if their friendship so far had been one-sided, held together only by Neige’s own feelings for Vil he knew the blonde would open up to him one day, that Vil would crack soon, he could only fight back Neige’s enthusiasm and stubbornness for so long. 

Neige wasn’t used to taking no for an answer and he wasn’t about to start with his Vii-kun. 

“Come on, Vil!” Their director chuckled, clapping a friendly hand against the blonde, jarring him in his seat. “Drink up! You’re falling behind.” 

“That’s right Vii-kun!” Neige joined in on the teasing, laughing alongside their director, taking pleasure in the minute way Vil furrowed his brow, as much as he’ll let himself frown while in the public eye. A normal person wouldn’t even notice such a small change in Vil’s face but Neige was used to watching Vil from afar, studying his face, trying to uncover all the little secrets Vil was desperate to hide from him. “It’s okay if you can’t hold your drink.” 

“I can.” Vil replied slowly, shooting a smile at Neige that was all teeth before reaching out for his glass, draining the cup in a single long sip, wincing at the taste, hiccupping on his own breath, holding out his glass for a refill. “Is that all?” 

The director just cackled good naturedly in response, reaching out to fill Vil’s cup up to the brim, snickering at the haughty tilt of Vil’s chin, muttering about _“_ _kids these days”_ under his breath. The conversation picks up again, the director launching into yet another over the top tale about his last job and how nothing seemed to go right, Neige interjecting at all the right points, his brown eyes still fixed firmly on Vil. 

Vil, Neige learns, is a light weight. 

Vil’s nursing his second glass of wine, sipping at it a bit more enthusiastically than the first, the dark wine staining his lips a cherry red, cheeks all flushed and pink, eyes already hazy. He’s even loosened up a bit, more talkative, actually engaging in the conversation, snorting when the director says something on the outrageous side. He still isn’t forthcoming with his own stories or even just initiating the conversation but that’s fine, Neige will take what he can get. 

He can work with this anyway. 

With a little bit of teasing Neige manages to convince Vil to have some shots with him, taunting the blonde that he _”can’t_ _keep up with me”_ taking full advantage of his competitive spirit. Neige smirks behind the rim of his glass, watching as Vil winces after downing his second shot, coughing and gasping on his own breath, wiping at his mouth with the back of his wrist. 

Vil’s perfectly curated public image is all but forgotten soon enough, the blonde stringing his words together loosely, so much different to Vil’s usually crisp and clear voice. Vil’s slouched across the table, leaning heavily against his arms, head lolling to the side. He’s drunk and unguarded, an absent-minded little smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. The smile is so much different to the ones Vil has shown Neige before, all relaxed and easy going, nothing like his usual tight lip grins. 

Vil has a beautiful smile, he can’t tear his eyes away from him, so open and vulnerable compared to his usual detached presence. 

Dinner didn’t last much longer after that, Vil giggling softly under his breath at any word said, fiddling with his hair, running long fingers through blonde locks, mussing up his perfectly styled hair. The conversation dies down pretty soon, Vil’s own drunken behavior, although not disruptive or unseemly served as a reminder that the little meetup had gone on long enough, that there was no point in carrying on in a get-to-know-each other if well, to put it frankly, Vil was too drunk to make any sense, let alone carry a conversation. 

While the director is busy flagging down a waiter to pay for their meal Neige makes his way around the table to Vil’s side of the table, gently shaking the blonde, trying to get the blonde’s attention, intent of helping Vil shrug on his own coat and get him home. 

“Hey, hey, Vii-kun?” Neige called out, smiling down at the blonde when he finally cranes his head back, eyes all glossy and droopy, brow pinched in confusion. “It’s time to leave now.” 

“Leave?” Vil mumbles, closing his eyes for a moment, longer than a blink, before purple eyes are fluttering open again, staring up at Neige, confused. “And go where?” 

“Home, you silly billy!” Neige laughs, so completely enamored by Vil’s behavior, fascinated by the complete shift in character, can’t help himself but reach out shaking fingers, caressing Vil’s face, breath hitching at how soft his skin was, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

Neige expected Vil to slap his hand back with a glare, or at the very least duck back from his touch with a clever twist of his body. Instead Vil just sighed, closing his eyes all drowsy, body clearly not used to drinking so much, if any at all, tilting his head just _so_ into his hand. The small reaction is more than Neige could ever expect, something that happening only in the privacy of his own mouth. 

Staring down at Vil, visibly tipsy, not in his right state of mind at all, Neige makes up his mind. 

Neige pushes and prods till Vil stands up, bundling the blonde into his jacket, Vil going along with Neige’s silent prompts with a soft hum, quietly obeying every press of Neige’s insistent hands with not even a token protest. Neige swallows at how pliant just a little alcohol has turned Vil, kicking himself for never thinking of doing this over all the years he had spent watching Vil from faraway. 

“I’m gonna make sure Vii-kun gets home safe,” Neige breaks the short silence, biting down on his cheek when Vil leans against Neige, draping himself along the brunette's shoulders. “We should do this again though.” 

The director nods his head enthusiastically, shrugging on his own jacket, while waiting for waiter to come back with his credit card. He tells Neige to text him when he and Vil get home and then Neige is making his way to the front door, walking behind Vil, with both his hands on the blonde's shoulder, steering him around the tables, Vil grumbling along the way, not happy that he doesn’t have anything to lean against, that he has to hold himself up. 

Neige’s driver is already waiting for them outside, the brunette wasting no time in bundling Vil into the backseat of the car. Neige is only sitting down next to Vil for a moment and the blonde is already curled up around him, leaning heavily against the brunette, butting his cheek against Neige’s shoulder with a soft exhale. Neige lets himself be brave and reaches out for Vil, wrapping trembling fingers around Vil’s waist, choking down a pleased moan when he realized Vil’s waist really was _that_ small, pulling the blonde in closer. 

“Hey, Vii-kun?” Neige whispers, watching the way Vil shivers when Neige’s breath fans the shell of his ear, tucking his face even deeper into the crook of Neige’s neck. “What’s your address?” 

Vil doesn’t reply, breath going heavy and deep, dozing off instead. Neige tells the driver to just take them straight to his house, relaxing back into his seat, Vil’s limp body going with him. Neige shifts Vil so he’s lying in Neige’s lap, sleeping face no longer hidden from him. 

Neige can’t help it, can’t control himself after holding back for all these years, he reaches out and runs careful fingers across Vil’s face, studying his face. Vil’s face is still flushed, cheeks glowing a warm pink, his lips are coloured the most enchanting red Neige has ever seen, still stained from the wine, plush mouth open just enough for Neige to get a peak of a bubblegum pink tongue. In a daze Neige strokes his thumb across Vil’s lips, watches how Vil parts his lips just a tad from his touch, the brunette pressing his thumb into the heat of Vil’s mouth, stroking the pad of his thumb along Vil’s wet tongue, letting out a choked groan when Vil starts to suck on his thumb, still fast asleep. 

Feeling emboldened Neige hauls Vil up, licking his way into the blonde's pliant mouth, pressing in as deep as he can, tasting everything Vil’s sweet lips have to offer, even if he isn’t aware of what Neige is taking from him. Vil seems to wake a little from the hungry kiss, weak hands grabbing at Neige futilely trying to push him away with no effect. Neige holds strong, pressing down even harder, drool leaking from the corner of the blonde’s open mouth, drinking up every little whimper and cry Vil lets out, completely at Neige’s mercy. 

Before Neige even realizes it, they’ve arrived at his front door, his driver already pulled up and opening the back door for the couple. Neige shoots a quick _thank you_ to his driver and then he’s pushing Vil out the backseat with him, hand clamped down on the nape of the blonde’s neck, other hand gripping at Vil’s hip, dragging him up the steps to his front door. Neige crowds Vil against the front door, caging him in with his body while the brunette roots through his pocket, searching for his keys while pressing his body flush against Vil’s, growling under his breath when he can feel Vil struggle in his arms. 

Once the door is finally opened Neige pushes them both past the entry way, slamming the door shut behind them with a kick of his foot. He hauls Vil to his bedroom, pushing the blonde down into his bed, climbing on top of Vil, pinning him down with a tight grip on both of Vil’s wrists, straddling his slight waist. 

Vil stares up at Neige, eyes glazed over, still hazy from the few drinks he had, all dopey-eyed and rosy-cheeked. Neige lets go of Vil’s hands one at a time, testing the waters, realizing that the small fight from earlier had left the blonde’s body, still all pliant and boneless, just the way Neige had wanted him. It made things easier, more pleasurable for the both of them. Neige cradles Vil’s dazed face in the palms of both his hands, kissing Vil again, muffling the blonde’s little gasping breaths with his own mouth, drinking up every single sound he made, hungry for every little morsel he can get of his Vii-kun after being denied for so long. 

“Let me help you get undressed for bed Vii-kun!” Neige giggled, rucking the blonde’s shirt up over his head, unzipping his jeans, undressing him as fast as he can, mouthwatering at every inch of perfect skin exposed to him like an offering. “We wouldn’t want you to get too hot now, would we?” 

Despite Neige’s words Vil was already overheated, all warm and flushed, skin dewy, glossy purple eyes staring up at him, so open and unguarded. Vil’s beautiful like this, completely at Neige’s mercy. Neige leans down to kiss Vil’s plump red lips, groaning at the way Vil’s mouth is already ajar, open and ready for Neige, welcoming him in. Vil mumbles something against Neige's mouth, the sound muffled and unintelligible, the brunette can’t bring himself to care though, doesn’t want anything to ruin this twisted little fantasy he’s cooked up for himself. 

Neige runs a hand down Vil’s flank, scraping his nails along the sensitive skin, the blonde arching into the brunette’s touch, writhing in the bed, a small choked off moan bubbling its way up his throat. Neige can feel his dick throb and get heavier with every little move Vil makes underneath him, the way he moans and whines, back arching, unaware of how he’s presenting his entire body up for Neige, so perfectly and beautifully submissive. 

Vil was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever come across. 

He couldn’t wait to ruin him from the inside out. 

Neige takes hold of both of Vil’s thighs, bending the blonde's body in half, exposing his pretty little pink hole to Neige’s hungry eyes, his cock warm and flushed like the rest of his body. Neige presses a thumb against the sensitive rim of Vil’s entrance, shivers running through the blonde’s body at just that small touch. Neige presses down curious to see how far he can go, groaning at the way Vil flutters open beneath his thumb, spitting on Vil, his saliva easing the slide of his thumb, groaning when it finally pops inside, Vil so warm and soft around him. 

Neige shuffles through his bedside draw, grabbing his lube before he’s crowding over Vil again, pressing a biting kiss high on the blonde’s neck, teeth pressing down hard enough to bruise, hard enough to break skin, just because he can, while Neige opens up the lube, slicking up his hands. Vil yelps, trying to duck away from the way Neige laps at the wound he left on Vil’s flawless skin, the metallic tang of Vil’s blood curling through the brunette's mouth, setting him on fire. It’s not enough. 

Neige knows that once he gets his fill of Vil tonight it'll never be enough, he’ll never be satisfied. 

Neige presses another bite into the junction of Vil’s neck, working his teeth till he breaks the blonde’s skin again. Vil just whimpers now, curves his neck to Neige in submission, in surrender, handing over the reins of his body to Neige. While the blonde is distracted from the pain of having the flesh of his neck ruined, his pale skin already red and sore, sure enough to bruise a dark, purple, Vil always did so look good in that colour, Neige is probing even further down between Vil’s invitingly parted legs, his thighs quivering in anticipation. 

The first press of his Neige’s wet, slippery fingers has Vil moaning out softly between hitched breaths, legs spasming around Neige, like the blonde is unsure if he should spread his legs further or curl them around Neige. Neige doesn’t give him a chance to make up his mind, he’s fast in opening Vil up, working with a single-minded focus of getting himself inside Vil as soon as possible. 

Neige fucks into Vil with no warning, the blonde letting out an agonized scream, not expecting the sudden stretch, the forceful way Neige thrust inside him, driving forward roughly against the last remaining part of Vil’s futile resistance against him. With a grunt Neige stills, waits for Vil to relax around him, his warm walls clinging painfully tight around Neige. 

Vil spreads his legs trying desperately to ease the burn of being spread open on Neige’s raw cock, whimpering pathetically, entire body trembling in Neige’s arms, big purple eyes all shiny and wet with unshed tears. Neige presses a kiss to the corner of red-rimmed eyes, tongue darting out to taste the sweet tears that clung onto Vil’s lashes, smacking his lips together like he’d just tasted the most delicious treat. 

In Neige’s mind he had. 

Neiges continues to bully his way between Vil’s legs, dragging and scrapping his heavy cock against Vil’s battered walls, pressing down on where Vil was most tender and sore, relentless in the way he fucked Vil open, not giving the blonde a chance to think, a chance to even _breathe_ , the blonde choking on his own cries and whines, clawing desperately at the white sheets beneath him, looking from any sort of reprieve from the constant assault on his abused hole. 

Neige fucks hard and fast into Vil, took what he wanted from Vil, _everything_ he wanted from Vil, leaving nothing behind, wringing every drop of pleasure he can steal from Vil’s body. Taking and taking whatever he wanted, no matter what it would never be enough. 

He would always want Vil, regardless of if he was offering himself up or not. 

Neige can feel his own orgasm creeping up on him, his stomach tightening in the tell-tale sign that he was about to cum. Neige grinds down into Vil, slamming his hips against Vil’s with all the force he could muster, thrusting once, twice, moaning as he released deep inside Vil, his cum painting Vil’s sore walls. With a deep breath Neige pulls out, possessive eyes tracking the way his cum oozed it’s way out of Vil’s puffy red hole. 

Neige only realizes now that Vil had passed out at some point, sleep soft face pressed into the sheets, cheeks sticky with tears that still leaked from closed eyes. Neige grabs at his phone, that lay abandoned in the bed sheets, unlocking it before he’s angling the camera towards Vil, taking as many photos as he wants until he’s satisfied, immortalizing this moment forever. 

Neige leaves Vil like that, completely bare and eagle spread on his bed, dripping with the brunettes cum, while he goes off to have a quick shower. 

The night had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/RXXi_wCri4w) taken from i never told you what i do for a living by mcr
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah).


End file.
